Let Love Come to You
by Ilphae
Summary: After a heart-to-heart, Italy decides to take his relationship with Germany to the next level. Country names used in their respective languages Germany Deutschland,Italy Italia . Features assertive!Italy & secretly-wants-to-be-uke!Germany. W: Lemon,Yaoi


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters. They are all the property of Himaruya Hidekaz.

Let Love Come to You

Deutschland's eyes fluttered open when a strange feeling roused him from his sleep. He ran his hands through the sheets and noticed an emptiness in his bed- the absence of Italia's familiar warmth. He sat up with a groan and looked around the room. He was surprised to find his only friend awake in his bedroom, naked save for his night shirt and leaning against the window frame, staring out into the night.

"_Italien_, what are you doing awake? You're usually fast asleep by now." Deutschland said, rubbing some of the sleep from his eyes. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It was 2:06.

"Ve~ I just had a dream, _Germania. _I'm fine." Italia said, smiling distantly at Deutschland. He seemed sad and tired.

"And what was this dream about? It must have been something big if it's keeping you awake." said Deutschland, concern visible in his eyes even through the darkness. Italia turned around and sat up on the window ledge, his back to the moonlight so he stood out in silhouette. His hands braced on opposite sides of the frame so he wouldn't topple backwards out of the window. His feet kicked back and forth excitedly.

"Um yeah, okay, I guess I can tell you about it then. Since we're such good friends and all. So…" Italia sucked in a deep breath. "…Remember on Valentine's Day when I gave you roses and you asked me, 'How many other people did you give roses to?' and I said 'Just you.', then you asked if I had a first love and I told you my first love was another boy?" Germany nodded. Deutschland had wildly misconstrued Italia's words that day, and humiliated himself publicly later that week as a result.

"Well…I just had a dream about him." Italia looked at his feet, continuing his nervous kicking. "…you look a lot like him, you know. That's what I was thinking about before I fell asleep. I think that's why I had the dream."

Deutschland blushed, and the same confusing cocktail of emotions he felt that Valentine's day resurfaced. He knew he shouldn't be feeling so giddy about Italia comparing him to someone he had loved, but he couldn't control it.

"Well, um… Would you like to, er…" Deutschland stumbled over his words for a bit. He really didn't want to pry into his friend's personal business, especially things about his past that he might be sensitive about, but he was curious. He considered just swallowing his words and telling the Italian to forget it, but decided finally to bite the bullet. He blurted out, "i'dliketoknowabouthim" as quickly as he could, and could hear the blood thumping in his ears from embarrassment. He cleared his throat and looked away. "What I mean is… maybe you could tell me about your first love. But only if you feel comfortable! I know it's none of my business!"

Italia smiled at Deutschland's bashfulness. "Of course I will tell you about him!" Italia scooted off of the windowsill onto the floor and walked across the room to sit cross-legged on Deutschland's bed. Deutschland blushed to a deep shade of burgundy and shoved a pillow into Italia, as he was sitting cross-legged on his bed wearing nothing but an open nightshirt. Italia wasn't bothered by this; he hugged the pillow to his body and smiled.

"Okay, so my first love's name was _Sacro__ Romano __Impero_. Or _Heilig Römisch Imperium_ in your language. And he was a big bully."

Deutschland's eyes widened at that statement, but he listened quietly and let Italia continue his story.

"He would always chase me around and yell at me and order me to become part of his empire. And he would make mean faces at me all the time for no reason." Italia paused. "But he was nice to me sometimes. He was the only one who wasn't always trying to rule over my brother and me back then. We even did things together. I tried to teach him how to paint once. His painting really wasn't that good. Neither was his cooking. I think that's another thing you two have in common!"

Deutschland looked down and grunted. So Italia was comparing him to the negative aspects of this "holy roman empire"?

"Ve~ _Germania_, what's wrong? I haven't even finished my story! So one day his boss told him to go on a crusade to take the Holy Land. And he said to me that he would be gone a long time and asked me to join his empire again. But I knew if I joined his empire, he would get too big, like Grandpa Rome did and die. His feelings were hurt, and I thought he would hate me.

But before he went off to war he confessed his love for me, and we kissed, and I gave him a gift to remember me by. We each promised that we would love each other forever, and wait for the day we could see each other again."

Deutschland sat in silence for a moment. "So what happened to you guys?"

Italia clenched his fists in the pillow and hugged it to his face. His voice cracked. "I never saw him again. That was over a thousand years ago."

Deutschland nodded solemnly. "It sounds as though he truly cared for you. I don't think he would just abandon you."

Italia sniffled. "I thought about that too. I think he might have fallen apart. Like Grandpa Rome did."

Deutschland winced at the imagery. He searched his soul for some words to make the Italian feel better.

"Well, empires rise and fall. But they never leave forever. They just…change. It's a function of time, I guess." Deutschland looked to Italia, who didn't quite look comforted. He realized that instead of soothing Italia's fears, his words probably came across as fatalistic and depressing. Maybe if he were España, or even France, he would have come up with better words of sympathy to console his friend. Instead he had made Italia sadder. Deutschland kicked himself mentally for being so insensitive.

Suddenly Deutschland felt an arm around his shoulders. Italia leaned his head into the crook of his neck and looked up into his eyes. His other arm rested on the pillow that now sat in his lap.

"_Germania_… I'm really grateful for all that you've done for me…" Deutschland was startled by the Italian's sudden admission. He was used to his friend lavishing affection on him, but… perhaps it was just the unusually serious nature of Italia's tone, but the arm that wrapped around the back of his neck and the head that leaned on his shoulder… it all seemed slightly more _intimate_ than usual. Deutschland blushed and fumbled for words.

"Well, um… you're welcome, _Italien_." The blush that had originally colored his cheeks spread through the rest of his face; especially when the look the Italian was giving him became even more intense.

"I'm serious. You are my closest and dearest friend. You've been here for me, and given me more than I'll ever be able to give back. And I feel more love for you than I've felt in centuries, for anyone else." Italia was reaching his other arm around Deutschland's neck, bringing his lower body up from a sitting position to a kneeling position. And now Deutschland was beginning to panic.

"A-are you sure you're alright? You're not acting like yourself!" His system was flooding with a mix of emotions he didn't know how to handle. His breathing was heavy and ragged, and he tried to hold back tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes. And still Italia had him fixed with that intense stare, calm yet purposeful, the look of a man who has made a decision he's committed to. Italia had brought his head up to meet Deutschland's at the forehead, so now their eyes were level.

"Calm down a bit, there's nothing to be afraid of. I feel better that I've felt in a while, and I mean everything. I'm in love with you."

"_In_ love?" Deutschland asked, so incredulous he nearly choked on the words. Italia had told him he loved him before, but that was just between friends. Friends. That's what Deutschland had thought Italia thought of him. But now…

Italia was pressed to his lips in imitation of the many chaste kisses he had given Deutschland over the years. Only now he lingered, rubbing his lips sensually against Deutschland's. And Deutschland couldn't help but part his lips to allow the Italian access. He was unused to this kind of love, so he let Italia lead.

He tasted familiar. Like the wine and fine food he loved so much, but there was more. He could feel the warmth of the sun on his tongue, taste the beautiful Mediterranean Sea in his skin. Italia was hugging him close; tenderly, as though he would scare Deutschland away if he came on too strong or wasn't careful.

But after he was sure his lover was comfortable he began to act with more passion, building up until he had Deutschland pinned to the mattress and was lying between the German's thighs, rubbing himself across his friend's quickly hardening length. He eagerly ran his hands down Deutschland's exposed back, which he arched off the bed in response, and moved the kiss deeper into his mouth, occasionally biting down on his lips or sucking on his tongue, until the kiss was too hard and deep to be considered anything less than pornographic.

Deutschland threw his head back and broke the kiss. He was panting hard. This was a new side of Italia he had never seen before. The silly boy who liked pasta and pizza he knew was nowhere to be found; the Italia who continued to grind against his body and was sucking and biting at his adam's apple was a completely new animal, one consumed by lust and passion. He was panting harder now and sucked in shivering gasps of air every time Italia bit into the flesh of his neck.

"Damn it, _Italien_, why are you so-_anh_!"

"Good? " Italia offered. "I am a nation of lovers. It's part of my nature."

Italia lowered himself closer to Deutschland's boxers and slid them off his legs, exposing his throbbing erection and leaving him completely naked. Italia's eyes filled with primal lust as he stared hungrily and took his lover's manhood in his hands. Deutschland's back instantly arched off the bed, and he cried out from the feeling of Italia's hot hands pumping his member in long, greedy strokes.

"Ah…Ahh! _Ahh!_" Deutschland grabbed the discarded pillow and buried his face in it to stifle the wanton cries issuing from his traitorous mouth. He was mortified by how unmanly they sounded. But then he felt the pillow working its way out of his grip and looked up just in time to see Italia throw the pillow to the opposite side of the room and out the open window. Italia ran his fingers through Deutschland's already mussed up blonde locks with a devilish grin.

"No cheating. I want to hear every sound you make, _capiche_?"

Deutschland shivered and nodded slowly. Meanwhile Italia had switched on the table lamp was occupied with rummaging through his bedside drawer. After a while it was obvious he was not having any luck.

"What are you looking for, _Italien_?" Deutschland breathed, rolling onto his side to get a better view of the drawer.

"Ve~, where do you keep your lubricant? I can't find it." Deutschland's eyes widened in shock. He turned five shades of red and began to splutter. Why were they going to need something like that?

"I-I-I don't have any lubricant!"

"WHAT?" It was Italia's turn to freak. "But then what do you use when you have to &#%$& in yourself, or put your *&%# in your &$^*% ?!" Deutschland turned several shades darker and nearly choked.

"W-why would I ever need to do any of those things?!"

"You mean you've never done stuff like that before?" Italia's eyes widened. "You must be some sort of saint!" Deutschland slapped a hand to his eyes. What did Italia plan to do with lubricant anyway? He had been the one leading, perhaps…

The image flashed before his eyes. _Italia was completely hardened and spread the viscous lubricant over his hot pulsing member, pumping it while watching_ _Deutschland splayed across the mattress with his knees nearly reaching the sides of the bed, cheeks spread out and bottom raised in expectation, his breathing coming in shallow gasps and anticipation sending shivers down his spine with every breath._ _Italia boosted his legs up and positioned himself with his sensitive head at his anxious partner's entrance._ _He kissed the man between his shoulder blades."I love you, _Germania_…" he said deeply and pushed almost all the way inside of his lover at once._ _Deutschland let out a mixed cry of pleasure and pain, knotting the sheets under him in his fists and gripping them tight._ _The pressure of Italia's erection pushing on his tight, virginal walls was driving him mad. His whole body felt raw and exposed. Italia continued his thrusts, and he moaned enthusiastically when Deutschland's muscles automatically contracted and took him in deeper, losing himself in the pleasure. He continued to thrust and his pace increased, going faster, oh faster. And harder, HARDER, mein Gott! His thrusts deepened, ramming further into Deutschland's taut-_

"Hey, _Germania_, I just remembered I carry some lube in my inside shirt pocket for just such an occasion!" And indeed Italia had found a small tube of lubricant in his shirt, along with a spare button, some lint, and a couple of…little uncooked noodles? _Why_ did he have noodles? It didn't matter anymore, for Italia was unscrewing the cap to the lube and Deutschland was now scooting back defensively until his back hit the headboard with a loud _THUNK_.

"Ve~? What's wrong, _Germania_? You're shaking."

"Um, _Italien_? Do we really need to use that this time?"

Italia's brows knitted together in confusion. "Of course we do! This will make everything go a lot easier." Deutschland started to panic again.

"I…I don't think I'm ready for that yet!" Deutschland yelled, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head. Italia looked down at Deutschland's erection, still hard and throbbing and needy from his earlier fantasy.

"You look ready enough to me. Trust me, it will feel a lot better like this."

Deutschland let out a deep shuddering breath. It would be embarrassing and it wouldn't be manly, but if it made Italia happy…

"Fine, let's do this now… Do what you need to do to me." Deutschland laid back and braced his legs apart, gripping the headboard. He closed his eyes, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip as he tried and failed to steady his breathing.

He was expecting Italia to hold him down and mercilessly rail his ass; to be screwed into the bed like some little blonde strumpet.

He was then taken by surprise when Italia rubbed the lubricant over _his_ erection. He felt Italia work the viscous lube the entire length of his cock. When he felt his lover remove his hand from his length, his eyes snapped open to see the Italian straddling his midsection, leaning over with one hand braced against the mattress next to the German's chest and the other reaching between his legs to prepare himself.

Deutschland let out a small choking sound at the sight and was only able to whisper "_Mein Gott_…"

He was fascinated watching his best friend stretching his own entrance in preparation. He watched as Italia's face shifted through expressions. First Italia's eyebrows were knitted together and his eyes were squeezed shut in concentration and mild discomfort. Then he let out a small sigh and let his eyes half-open, and they hazed over with lust as he looked down at the German.

His head suddenly snapped back and his eyes squeezed shut again. Italia had accidently struck his own prostate; now his knees were shaking from the sudden shock of pleasure and almost gave out beneath him. His breath hitched in his throat. He tried to say his friend's name but couldn't get the word out; he choked on the first syllable and the rest came out as a shaky moan. Deutschland reached out and took Italia's wrist, guiding his hand and pulling his fingers partially out of his barely stretched hole. When it looked like Italia had recovered, he pulled the wrist forward and the fingers in deeper and was rewarded when Italia let out a contented moan. He let go, letting the other man finish the task.

For a few minutes Italia continued working his own orifice, scissoring and stretching and working the lubricant deeper, until his insides were stretched wide enough and covered with a thin, slick coat of lube. And Deutschland had watched, becoming more and more aroused by the sight of his friend and the quick little groans he was making while he fingered himself. Then Italia quickly removed the slick digits and sat up, moving himself over Deutschland's anxious member.

"Heh, you got quite a monster there…it might still be a tight fit. " Italia said as he positioned himself. Deutschland scoffed; he knew he was bigger than most, but he wasn't _that_ impressive…at least not compared to the Italian, who was exceptionally well-endowed despite his lithe form. His eyes dropped to Italia's own engorged member, which stood so tall and straight that the head was nearly resting against his bellybutton. Through the haze of his arousal, the German still managed to think _If only the man could stand at attention like that…_

And then Italia began to press down, slowly swallowing the length of Deutschland's shaft inch by delicious inch. Deutschland gasped and nearly screamed, but managed to grit his teeth and swallow the cry. The heat that enveloped his sensitive organ was overwhelming, but the heat in his face was running a close second. He felt Italia reach around his head to pull at the short, disarrayed locks of his flaxen hair, and yank his head up so he could look into the other nation's lustful eyes. His voice was lowered, and a mischievous spark showed through the haze of lust in his eyes.

"When I said I wanted to hear every sound, I _meant_ it. No holding back, _Germania_."

"_Aaahhhh_…" Deutschland squeezed his eyes shut and let out the breath he had been holding in, which came out as a soft, sensual sigh that even he didn't know he was capable of making. When he opened his eyes the Italian seemed pleased.

"Much better. Don't try to fight _amore,_ let it come to you."

"Nngh…'kay…_Italien_?"

"_Si?_"

"_Ich…ich liebe dich."_

Italia glowed with happiness.

"_Ti amo __anch'io__, Germania._"

Italia began to ride him in earnest now, starting his first few plunges slowly but then building up speed until he had built up a rapid rhythm; the sound of his cheeks striking the tops of Deutschland's thighs reverberated through the room, pounding like some kind of wicked dance beat. And this time Deutschland didn't even attempt to contain himself; the feeling of Italia wrapped around his cock and pounding away at it was too much to try to overcome. His moans of ecstasy didn't follow the precise pulse of flesh striking flesh; instead they rose and fell according to how long it took Deutschland to fill his lungs and how much air he could steal in that time, an erotic melody weaving through the rhythm Italia set. He was so turned on, he was shaking. He fought to keep enough breath in his lungs, and could feel his sweat running through the contours of his muscles and soaking the sheets underneath him. His back arched off the bed and he tried to thrust up into the Italian, but the other nation moved his hands from the tops of his knees to his midsection and pressed him into the mattress with all of his weight, denying him movement, so all Deutschland could do was writhe under him while the Italian rode him with zeal.

He felt Italia massage his own insides against his sensitive head, and when it rubbed along a little knot of flesh inside him the Italian bucked against him violently, the shock of the sudden blow sending vibrations through Deutschland that went straight to his balls. Italia did it again and again, trembling with need and digging his fingers into Deutschland's sides. He moved faster and harder, pumping Deutschland's needy cock without mercy and driving him closer to the edge. The Italian's panting only added to the static in Deutschland's head; he couldn't keep a thought in his mind other than the friction and heat that had seized his vital regions. Deutschland's moaning grew louder as he gave in deeper to the delicious vibrations, and soon the muscular German was fisting the sheets and begging like a wanton whore.

"_Ah! Ja, Italien bums mich! Bums mich, ja! Ahh! Ahn, mein Gott! Ahh, MEIN GOTT! Nnngh, bums mich fasten, Italien!" _

By now Italia was gasping and stroking his own member to the quickening rhythm. It was obvious the Italian wouldn't last much longer. He was working his ass up and down the German's engorged manhood as fast as his straining muscles would let him. He removed his other hand from atop Deutschland's hipbone and bent back to clutch the larger nation's knee again. With the Italian's weight not pressed against his middle Deutschland could thrust up without hindrance. He forced his hips up into Italia as hard and fast as he could and let out a yell that was at the same time thunderous and desperate. This was all it took to send Italia into spasms of orgasmic ecstasy. He whined and threw his head back; he rubbed his hand over his sensitive head and gave his monstrous cock a few last rough pumps as he came, his hot spunk dripping from his hand and his cockhead to land on Deutschland's already sweat-slick stomach. He gave a few shaky groans before finally settling into his post-coital daze. His muscles were relaxed and not so tight around the German's throbbing region, so the larger nation picked up the pace, grabbing the pliant Italian by the hips and driving into him, trying to reach his own climax as quickly as possible.

Then it happened. His back arched as much as it could, and he felt the friction and heat reach its high point. His vision whited out as his sensed were enveloped by the ecstasy of release. The area between his thighs began its pulsing contractions that were so _intense_ and felt so _good_, and he felt the hot sticky cum propel through his member. He cried his love's name and thrusted as far as he could into the smaller nation as his climax took him completely, rubbing the still mostly hard organ against the Italian's slick and loosened walls in quick tiny thrusts, synchronizing them with his body's tremors and feeling the vital shocks go right to his brain. He collapsed back into the dampened sheets and tried to catch his breath as he felt the pulsations come more spaced out.

His breaths came slower and deeper as the final lingerings of orgasm left him. When he looked up he saw Italia smiling lazily down at him, toying idly with his hair curl.

"That was beautiful, _Germania_…"

Italia eased himself off of Deutschland's lap and let his softened shaft slip out of him. He rolled onto his side and took Deutschland's chin in his hand, then he leaned over and kissed the German gently, running his other hand along the man's broad shoulder and onto his chest to play with one of his rosy nipples. Deutschland smacked his hand away.

"Don't do that, it's embarrassing."

"Aww, but it's fun…"

"We should be sleeping. It's almost 3 in the morning."

"Okay, but can I stay the night with you?"

"Have I ever kicked you out of my bed before?"

Italia giggled. "No, I guess not. But I'd like something to eat before we fall asleep."

"We should probably clean up our mess, too."

"You can make the bed, and I'll make the food!"

Deutschland nodded and was about to get up when Italia grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Later, _Germania_. Right now I want to share my love with you." And with that the Italian began to kiss him passionately again.

~*~*~*~

Romano felt like an idiot walking to the potato-freak's house at such an ungodly hour, but his "twin sense" had gone off an hour ago, meaning that his dumbass little brother had probably had a bad dream or something equally stupid and needed to cry at somebody. So, almost against his will, he got out of bed and went trudging off to Deutschland's crappy house where his brainless twin was always loitering. It would have been a whole lot easier if he would sleep in his OWN f*#%ing house, but no, things could never actually be _convenient_, could they?! Romano felt like punching a wall as he walked up to the house, but was startled out of his frustration when he stepped on something. He looked down. It was a pillow. He looked at it, and then looked up at the open window. His eyes nearly popped out of his head in rage. There, in the window, plain as daylight, he saw his brother. And the potato-freak. F*#%ING MAKING OUT, _NAKED_.

He felt the fury of brotherly protectiveness flare within him. Leave it to that wurst-loving _bastard_ to violate his naïve little brother, in a moment of weakness no less! His wrath fueled him as he climbed the side of the house, no easy task under normal circumstances. He scaled the edifice and jumped through the window, taking the two by surprise, when an even greater rage seized his vitals.

It was even worse than he thought. They weren't just making out. No, he could have let that go. But that potato-munching, wurst-sucking _Nazi_ had actually…he couldn't bring himself to think it. His eyes took in everything, and every bit of incriminating evidence fueled his fury: the half-used tube of lube on the bedside stand, the sweat-soiled bed sheets, the cum that coated the German's stomach and his brother's…the fists that were balled at his sides tightened and his nails drew blood from the palm of his hand.

Deutschland was afraid. The look in Romano's eyes promised death as he took rigid, even steps toward him. He braced himself to take the punishment.

"I'm going to murder you, you sick bastard! You're going to be wearing concrete shoes at the bottom of a river for touching my brother, do you understand, you dirty cock-nazi?!"

Italia turned to regard his brother with a mild expression. "Eh, _fratello_?"

"What?!"

With a crack Italia's fist connected with Romano's face. The older twin's head snapped back before he dropped to the ground in an unconscious heap. Italia looked down on him.

"Don't threaten my man again. Ever."

Deutschland stared, taken aback by everything that just took place. He managed to splutter out some incoherent fragments before finally settling on:

"Why did you never do anything like that in the war?!"

"Ve~? Those other countries were _scary_ though. Romano's not scary at all, he's just my brother. And a dumbass…"

Deutschland had a very different opinion of just how 'scary' his friend's easily angered brother could be sometimes. However, he wasn't going to argue.

"I think I should get a head start on cleaning this mess."

"Okay, _Germania_. Just make sure you get a blanket for Romano when you lock him outside. I don't want him to catch a cold in the night."

* * *

A/N: Wow, my first completed fic ever and it's a lemon (i can has reviews, pl0x?)... Sorry everyone for the crack at the end, but the idea came to me while I was lying in bed. So of course I had to add it, amirite? BTW, I realize that online translators fail, so if anyone sees something wrong with the German or Italian, please let me know, m'kay?

It may continue...


End file.
